How Random Love Can Be
by JEK623
Summary: Glee Setting. First I own nothing. I ship Blellie like times a million! And this is in the Glee setting where Nellie is a quiet loner who suffered through her past and Blake is the cliched hotshot quarterback. They meet in the most random way, and go through a few months together, and fall in love. This is their story.


**A/N: First I own nothing. I ship Blellie like times a million! And this is in the Glee setting where Nellie is a quiet loner who suffered through her past and Blake is the cliched hotshot quarterback. Will Schuester is involved at some takes, and I either call him "Will", "Schue" or "Schuester". I hate hating, but I ship Blellie and I love Aylin, I just felt the need to jack up her character. Oh, and I wish Ryan Murphy could've just recast all of the Glee Project cast on Glee, I think it would've been smart. Anyway, on with the story!:D I do not own All Time Low's "Remembering Sunday" or Edwin McCain's "I'll Be".**

**I love my concept so please enjoy! xx.**

(-)

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

The small box-clock sings, wakening the dark room with it's loud, annoying pitch.

A hand pokes out from under the covers, slamming at the snooze button, trying to silence the beeping shuttling through her aching brain. After about two minutes of trying to shut the damn clock off, a head popped out from under the pillow and glared at the red LED lights reading the time- six-oh-three a.m. The head had mussed black hair, cropped up in the back with a sheath of bangs hanging over her face.

Nellie Veitenheimer was not a morning person.

Slowly, she tore away from the envelope of covers before she got too attached and ended up missing the first day of her junior year. She groans, running a hand over her face, trying to remove the lack of sleep from her eyes. She had barely slept a wink the night before. She was nervous, per se. She didn't like school. Always bullied, joked about. Dubbed 'easy' or 'dramatic' because she made no move to speak and was an easy 'who' to any rumor spread. She hated- no, she despised school.

Slowly she headed to her freshly-renovated closet, the decently sized space stuffed with frilly or slutty clothes her mother had forced her to purchase when they were trolling around the downtown streets of Lima, Ohio. Their new 'home'. Her fingers leafed through the spread of cloth, filing for something whole and earthly. She pulled a pair of old torn jeans, a white tank top and a mini black leather jacket that ghosted the top of her ribcage. Better than the miniskirt and see-through tank top Mom treated, she mused, stripping of her sports' tank and plaid pajama bottoms. She heads toward the bathroom with her newfound clothing.

A half-hour later, she emerged.

Her hair was still dripping from the quick shower she'd managed and her fingers were pruny. She doused a tad of perfume, and some makeup she'd managed to grab from the free samples at the makeup counter her mother had dragged her to. Her mother had bought her all of this 'loud' makeup at the same counter, but she refused. It was too bright and girly. Nellie shuddered, trotting down the stairs and to the kitchen where her brother was sitting, eating cereal and filling out a Sudoku puzzle at the island.

Nellie grabbed a peach from the fruit bowl from the center of the white marble and took a bite, whilst glancing at the clock, six-forty-three. She had seventeen minutes until she had to leave for school. It was only about a few streets over, McKinley High. The place she was to graduate next year. The place she suffered until she got out of the shithole called high school and managed to find a way back to Washington. _Back home_.

She sighed, realizing that if she didn't leave now, she'd chicken out and fake sick. On the first day of school. Typical. Nervous Nellie, the popular kids had once dubbed her because she always jumped at loud noises, as if an axe murderer came up behind her and poked her with his death mallet.

She kissed her slightly younger brother on the temple, grabbed her keys from the dish on the hall table, and was out the door in seconds. Her peach hung from her mouth as she locked the front door and clicked the unlock tab on the clicker-pad for her beat up Toyota truck. She propped open the car door, hopping up onto the beat-up leather seat. Nellie stuck the key in the ignition. She attempted at turning the key in the ignition, but it wouldn't budge.

She groaned, trying to snap the key, but with no avail. She sunk back out onto the pavement, kicking the front tire, causing the peach to fall from it's position in her mouth and onto the chalky pavement of the condo's parking lot.

Great. Just great.

She kicked the peach out under a bush near the front door, before kicking the tire again. Getting back in the car, she tried once again. No luck. Damn.

She slammed the wheel in frustration.

"Need some help there?" Someone called from a few feet away. She turned and glanced up to see a man in his late forties sauntering toward her. He had this awkward curly hair that kind of stuck to his head and cheerful blue eyes. He wore a sweater-vest and sleek gray trousers, a cracked leather messenger bag in one hand, a brown-bag lunch in the other. A pair of blue-lensed Aviators perched on top of the sticky curls.

"Um, yeah. My truck won't start," Nellie whispers hollowly, staring at the ground, skimming the cracks in the pavement.

"You'll probably have to call the shop on that one. Where ya headed?" He cocked his head, brow raised.

"McKinley High." Nellie replied nervously. She was surprised she was speaking sentences to a stranger like him. But the stranger's face broke out into a smile, teeth glinting in the early sunlight. She gets out of the car so she can look at him properly, keys dangling from her palm. He had a work tag tapered on his belt loop. _Will Schuester, McKinley High Spanish II._

"I'm a teacher there, Will Schuester. You want a ride?" He offers, motioning toward a funky old Cadillac that was spitting and surging over by the condo next to hers. She then realized that he was staring at her, waiting for an answer. She slammed her rusty driver's side door and locked her truck before turning back to him, "Sure."

They set off to the Caddy a few feet away when she offered, "I'm Nellie. Nellie Veitenheimer."

Mr. Schuester grinned, "Oh, you're the new neighbors?" She nods, grinning. They have an easygoing conversation until they get to a road neighboring McKinley Drive, the school street. "I'll drop you here, and see you in Spanish two?"

She nods. Mr. Schue was a nice guy.

She was about ten feet away from the sputtering car when Mr. Schue called out, "Hey Nellie?" She turned, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Do you sing?" She shrugs, "You should come to Glee club today after school. It's at three thirty. I think you'd like it." He attempts. She shrugs again and turns around, calling after her,

"I'll think about it. Thanks, new neighbor."

"Anytime."

.

Blake Jenner sauntered over to his locker, hair still wet from his after-practice shower. He was on the football team, and for the first two months of school they were doing morning drills. It was hell, but he got a decent shower out of it. And a muffin.

"Hey, Blake." Aylin Bayramoglu called, whirling around from where she was leant against the principal office's door. She grinned a sexy smile at him as she strutted up in her battle-torn jeans and skeevy tank top. Her stylish boots clamped against the linoleum as she skidded to a stop in front of him. He smirked.

"First day of school and you're already in trouble?" The Turkish-Muslim rolled her eyes at his quip, which were heavily coated with liner and mascara.

"Nah, Figgins just wants to make sure I'm still here, didn't get into an 'criminal' trouble this summer." She rolled her eyes again, leaning forward a tad as she talked to Blake, letting him get a full eye of cleavage. The boy glanced down and rolled his eyes. Slut. He peered through his nearly-empty locker to grab a notebook and a fresh Pop-Tart he'd stowed there earlier that morning.

The bell zinged seconds later, and Aylin and Blake traded goodbyes before heading off on their separate ways, Blake still eating his breakfast. His phone buzzed, his girlfriend had texted him. He groaned, pulling out his phone and stuffing the remnants of the food in his mouth. He typed out a 'good morning' and a few words to reply before he bumped in a head on collision with another body.

.. He blinked his eyes open to see a head of black hair tucked into his chest. But that was a second before the other of the collison stood hastily and took off down the hall, muttering a loud 'sorry' over the shoulder as they continued down the hall. Blake got the courage to hop up and turn around to see who it was, but the last he saw of the person was the flash of short black hair as they turned the corner.

Blake sighed, then stumbled off to class. The first class on his list was Health, so he headed down the science-health wing of the floor and slipped into Health 11. His football buds and his girlfriend, Maria were already there, all chatting about the summer away from one another. The football players still wore their varsity jackets, spite the hot September sun that beamed through the windows on the side wall.

He pressed a sweaty, reminiscent Pop-Tart kiss to Maria's mouth before sauntering over to the huddle of desks his friends were gathered in. The teacher had just stuttered in- an old lady with greasy yellow-white hair, acne and frog lips. Her eyes were robin-egg blue slits in her wrinkly face. They called her Mrs. Springs.

She rested her briefcase next to her desk and plucked a piece of chalk from the ledge of the board and scrawled a word up on the fresh-clean board.

'Celibacy.'

"Alright, class. This year we're going to start out with a bang." declared Springs, leaning her hands onto her desk and setting a beady glare out at all of those who squinted back, trying to make her look a bit more appealing. Mrs. Springs had always been known of trying to befriend her students before the start of becoming their "teacher-friend". But that took months, and those who'd taken her before knew that clearly.

"I'm Mrs. Springs, and I will be teaching you the meanings of health this year, and sex-ed." She stated firmly, ignoring the snickers from the football players in the corner of the room nearest the back exit. Blake rolled his eyes.

"Today we're to begin about the meaning of celibacy..."

Classes flew by for the first half of the day, and Blake still hadn't seen the flash of dark hair he'd seen earlier that day. He almost didn't until he saw Maria and Aylin crushed in a corner of the caf, huddled around something. This was off, Blake knew. Maria and Aylin were both a part of different cliques: Maria with the Cheerios, Aylin with her prep-rockers.

They didn't cross paths, didn't associate with any of the other clique. So the two leaders bound together. It was wrong on so many levels.

Blake sneaked closer into the crowd that outerly surrounded the inner circle. Blake and his friends Charlie and Michael shoveled their way through to get to the front. Aylin was starting to flame up. "You a homo or something? A tranny? First time I saw you I swore you were a dude!" The Turkish-Muslim girl sucker-punched her insult. Maria laughed her mechanical-evil laugh.

"Yeah, maybe she's just afraid she wouldn't be accepted if we all knew she were gay!" Okay, who the hell were they speaking to?! The suspense was killing Blake. Finally there was little space between Aylin's and Maria's shoulders to see the flash of dark hair. A girl was sitting there below the two bullies, cowering in fear, with a book in her lap. She had no lunch, or it was that her tray, the one Maria had kicked off the bleacher a few seconds earlier.

"I'm am not gay. And I am NOT a transgender." The girl declared quietly. There was some sort of disgust in her voice.

"C'mon guys, lay off." Michael tried from behind them. Michael Weisman had always been a nice guy, and no one downed on him for that, he was just caring. But this was not a smart desicion; it just added fuel to the fire.

"Why, so Nelson can go kiss his girlfriend?" Maria stung. The dark haired girl stood up, tears brimming her eyes as she shoved past the two tormenters and into Blake. She glances up and their eyes meet. Her eyes are bright and glaring, his are sympathetic and embarrassed. And he can see the pained and broken girl that had been tormented.

But yet again, she shoves past him and out of the cafeteria. He even turns and watches the flash of black chopped locks disappear from the cafeteria. He stands there so long that Aylin goes back to her own friend group and Maria snorts, heading over to the Cheerios. Michael nudges him and soon he's being lead away to the courtyard where the football team traditionally meets for lunch every day. The rest of the day flies by and he can't get the dark-haired girl out of his mind.

He admits that it is weird that he only met this girl twice and he's intrigued. So he heads toward the school library for his free period and peers around. Normally, silent people hung out in the library to escape the.. _loud._ He sighs, trolling through the bookshelves. He's peeking through the shelves and glancing around the side reading nooks when he nearly trips over something.. _someone._ He lands with a thud across from the figure with a book shed open on their lap and he meets the familiar brown orbs he'd seen earlier. She's full blown out staring at him as if he'd grown three heads.

"Am I the only one who's feeling the deja vu?" He asks, situating himself across from her. He reaches a hand across toward her, "I'm Blake, Blake Jenner."

"Nellie." She responds, a hint of mockery in her voice, "Nellie Veitenheimer."

They sit for a few seconds in awkward silence. "Not to be rude, but why are you here? It's obvious you aren't here to check out a book." Nellie observes.

Blake smiles nervously, "Sure I am." He pulls a random book off the shelf above his head, "I"m here to check out... _Girls and Their Teen Health Issues..." _Nellie bursts into an insane fit of laughter, so loud the librarian has to come over and shush them. "Didn't know you were a girl, Blake..."

"How did you not know?!" Blake gasps in mock horror clutching his chest. She smirks.

"How could I notice with your 'boyish charms'?!" She sticks quotations and Blake laughs. They were so weird together, and they barely knew each other. A half hour into their nothingness of a conversation, the librarian shushes them again. Blake rolls his eyes and produces his small iPod and the matching white earbuds. He perches one in his ear, then scoots over so he can stick the other one in her ear.

She looks up from her notebook from where she's beginning to write a summary on one of Shakespeare's sonnets for English, and raises an eyebrow. He shrugs, offering her the small pod, and she flips through his song choices. In seconds, she clicks the 'play' button and he pulls out his own beat up notebook.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes, _

_started making his way past two in the morning, _

_hasn't been sober for days..._

_Leading now, into the breeze, remembering Sunday._

_He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together, _

_but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs. _

Blake glances over at the raven-haired girl to see her small mouth maneuvering the words. They silently roll off her tongue, and he watches, fascinated.

He never met a girl like her.

She wasn't a plastic, fake girl with a sickeningly sweet reputation. One that hid who she truly was. She was raw, real, and he knew that he was going to spend a lot of time with her in the future, because she was someone worth being around.

.

Nellie and Blake became closer over a few weeks, and they were able to define themselves as friends. And both were sincerely content with that.

They'd been hanging out for around two months when Maria started noticing things. Aylin and some of her other friends even told her that they encountered things that involved the duo, that weren't things friends did. At least, not what their clique did.

Maria began noticing that Blake was blowing her off more and more to hang out in the Glee Club, where Nellie was stuck from three-thirty to four-thirty. The cheerleaders and the football players would just be finishing up practicing by then, and Blake would always be the first-in, first-out. He'd be leaning against the wall across from the choir room with wet hair and a clean jersey and jeans.

_Then _Blake started singing.

He was offered to come into Glee Club by Schuester, who'd started noticing that Blake would stay waiting for someone in that room. And Schue had the suspicion it was Nellie, since she no longer drove her truck to school, instead getting picked up at seven-twenty every morning by a black Toyota Camry. One day, the suspicious teacher even followed the car to the Spill It Cafe, a McKinley morning hangout before having to get to school.

When Maria figured out that something was going on between her boyfriend and that _thing_, she stepped in. She told Nellie the _'truth'._

Nellie was writing another English paper in the library when the head Cheerio strode toward the table the loner was occupying, dropping her belongings flat on the table. Maria skidded the chair back and plopped down, her eyes set and determined.

"Hello there, Nellie."

The latter's eyes bulged as she looked up into the cheerleader's eyes. She looked sincere, but Nellie was still suspicious, so she sighed, "Hi, Maria."

"Look, I know we don't talk, so I'm just going to cut to the chase. You know how Blake was hanging around you a lot for the past two months?" She waited until Nellie met her eyes before she continued, "It was a bet."

Fractions of emotions rode across her face like a slideshow, while Maria just sat back and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "You're lying." She muttered, but it sounded more like she was convincing herself more than Maria. Then again, Blake was a popular. Maybe he shouldn't have been trusted.

"Nellie," Maria patted her hand, "Michael Weisman and Charlie Lubeck made a bet that Blake couldn't get the new girl under his wing. It was all a joke just to make you look bad. And Blake honestly doesn't care about you." The last words had stung. _He hadn't cared? _

After all that Blake told her, it was all a lie. She knew she shouldn't trust Maria Baker, but the words sounded so real and true. So that was when Nellie Veitenheimer swore herself off Blake Jenner.

Blake immediately knew something was wrong the next day, when he pulled up to the Veitenheimers' residence and Nellie's old truck wasn't parked in it's usual spot. Confused, he pulled his Camry into the said spot and chucked the gear to park. Slowly, cautiously, he got out of the car and shifted his hands into his jacket pockets as he approached the front door. Suddenly, the door swung open and a middle-school aged boy in a light blue soccer uniform came trudging out of the condominimum, doing fancy tricks with his ball.

"Hi." Blake offered the boy.

"Hey. Who are you?"

"I'm one of Nellie's friends. Blake." The junior offered and immediately the warmth the younger boy once ensued drained off his face. The boy caught the ball from where it was soaring above in midair. He tucked the object under his arm before looking at Blake head-on.

"Well, she left. And she said you don't need to pick her up anymore." The boy stated before running back into the house and slamming the door, calling for his mother.

Blake leant against his front bumper, confused. Nellie didn't want rides anymore, took her own tin can to school...? Something was wrong. And he was completely determined to find out.

.

Nellie pulled into a corner space in the student parking lot, glancing in the rearview mirror at the students ogling at her piece-of-crap car. She sinks lower into the seat, sipping her morning dosage of coffee from Spill It Cafe. She planned on waiting until the lot was clearing out, and when she was just getting out, a black Camry swung in next to her. She immediately jumped back against her car, hand pressed to her chest to feel her heart still beating.

Blake gets out and Nellie attempts at making a run for it, but those football drills came in handy because in seconds Blake is standing in front of her. He's panting slightly, and his eyes are trained to hers. "So, what's up?" He asks casually, but she knows he has a million questions swirling in his brain. She braces herself, then shoves past him.

He was so close to her, one of her best friends besides her Gleek buddies. And she didn't know how she could give him up. It's like he was a drug to her, pulling her into an embrace and not letting go. "Nellie!" Blake's voice is softer, and his hand is creating a warm splotch on her bare elbow. She feels a small shiver rock her spine. Her body goes still.

His hand is still pressed into her elbow."Will you like, actually acknowledge my existence?" There's a playful hint in his voice, but it only makes Nellie feel more played. She wrenches out of his grip, and mutters a 'no', before trekking into the front doors of McKinley High.

(She doesn't deny the fact that her arm is still hot and her stomach is twisted in wanting knots.)

.  
.

Blake's confused, yet again.

She hasn't spoken to him all day. When he would get within a ten-foot radius of her, she'd duck her head and scramble away. She sat with the Gleeks at lunch; the red-highlighted Abraham, Aylin who joined Glee and took Nellie under her wing; Charlie, Aylin's boyfriend; Dani, the girl-Beiber, and wheelchair-bound Ali. Nellie had taken the seat Blake used to sit in and put it at the football-players/Cheerios table. She sat farthest from him when he showed up at Glee Club and she didn't sing anything that day.

Now he sat outside her condo, his car purring with the headlights off. The radio hummed lowly as he stared up at the small building, suddenly overwhelmed.

"Blake?" The caramel-haired boy jumped before peering out at the Spanish teacher who was sitting on his front porch, drinking a beer. Mr. Schuester motioned for Blake to come over. Cautiously, the boy walked over to his teacher and sat down next to him on the wooden porch. Mr. Schue had a wadful of sheet music in his hand, all marked with popular songs from the eighties to today.

"Blake, you've been sitting out here for a half hour. Is something wrong?" Mr. Schue had gotten to know the teen from serving detention and Glee, but the kid never sang. He was pretty quiet, went along with the crowd. But he never thought of Blake as a stalker, especially on Nellie Veitenheimer. He didn't diss it, but he was sure that it would stir up the McKinley status quo. It was a Finncident (Finn Incident) all over again.

Quinn and Finn are together, Rachel pines after Finn. Finn is half and half because he likes both girls, but he can't decide. And that was Blake, with his popularity and Nellie. Hell, he even managed to find the choir room and sit in on Glee club rehearsals. Schue still stared at the boy who stared at the ground.

"Nellie is like, ignoring me now. She won't meet my eyes, let alone speak to me. She ducks and turns away every time I get near and I just... I don't know what to do." Blake throws his head in his hands. Will had a smirk already painted on his face, an inspiring notion swerving through his brain.

"Wait here."

Will heads inside his apartment, scouring for his acoustic guitar and sheet music. So it seemed Blake had feelings for Nellie, the way they'd grown closer over the past few weeks. And how Maria shouldn't have stood in the way between love. He knew just what to do.

He returned and sat next to Blake, handing the caramel-haired teen the items.

"'I'll Be, by Edwin McCain.'" Blake read aloud before turning to the smiling teacher, puzzled. He shakes his head before setting it down on the slat of wood steps, between his feet. "What am I supposed to do with this? She's avoiding me and I just, I just feel heartbroken and the- UGH!" the boy rants and Will shakes his head, motioning for the teen to follow him. They walk through the clean, sleek apartment of his Spanish teacher, to the back porch. Will points at the garage roof top, and the window where a shimmering white light is casting on the tree behind it.

"Blake, you love her. And you don't want to admit it, but you've known each other your whole lives, but _really _met eachother these past couple weeks, and hope you have her as a friend from now on. But it is obvious, I can see the glint in your eye that you feel more for her. And she feels the same way, but she feels betrayed that you're dating someone, and that's just an example. She's betrayed. So you go, sing to her and get that answer. And then, everything will make sense." The Spanish teacher declares, sticking the two items back into Blake's hand and, pushes him toward the kitchen, where Blake practices for the next hour.

.

.

Nellie groans, trolling on the internet, bored.

Not talking to Blake has made life boring. She'd be texting him by now, or they'd be at Spill It finishing homework or singing karaoke with the lame choices at the request box at a local under-21 club. Something cheesy and silly would be going on and they'd be laughing their heads off.

"Nell," her mother knocks, "Can I come in?" But she's pushing the door open anyway.

"Sure, make yourself at home." Nellie mutters under her breath, closing out of the internet browser. Her mother sits on the mussed bed, scattered with wrinkly bedsheets and clothes of all kinds. A Calculus book sits propped next to the pillow, and a notebook neighboring it. Her room was messy in general, but she didn't care.

"I thought you had plans tonight." her mother observes.

"Uhm, yeah, they were cancelled." She was supposed to meet Abraham and the others at the cafe for their usual weekly Glee outing, but she dropped off when she realized that Blake might be present. Over the last few days, he'd grown closer to the Glee circle and would socialize and joke around more with them, so she didn't want to be near him if he was only playing a show for them, and they'd all get in on it and laugh. No, she wouldn't let that happen.

She kicks a knee up on the swivel chair, wrapping her arms around it for support.

"Well, sweetie, I was just going to see if you were okay, and if you needed anything. I was thinking of running to the store and meeting some friends, latest I'll be gone is two hours." her mother declares, standing and adjusting her floral blouse and dusting off her silk dress  
pants before kissing Nellie's forehead and going to open the door. She pauses, her face crippled with confusion. She turns around to face her daughter, hand still on the knob.

"Are you listening to music?" By now, Nellie's heard it too, the faint strums of the guitar. But she wasn't playing music, unless her iPod dock was jacked up again. But then again that was unplugged and her iPod was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, uhm- sure, have fun on your trip." She ushers her mother out into the hall, kissing the elder's cheek before walking back into the room and slamming the door. She follows the guitar's volume to the window. She sees a figure and the screens screech as she whisks them up and leans her head out. Blake stands there, a hopeful smile on his face.

"What the hell are you...?" She stops short. He's singing. He, Blake Jenner, is singing, and he has the most angelic voice. She stares bluntly, her eyes bulging and her mouth hanging open.

_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_I've tuned in, turned on,  
Remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

He stops strumming and stares up at her expectantly. His lips are still curved into a hopeful smile as he sets the guitar down and makes way for the tree outside, but she's too fast for him, sprinting down past her mother at the door, and her brother. She runs right in front of the TV, earning a shout from her brother but she's already outside and standing in front of Blake. He gave up on climbing the tree and just stood, leant against the calluses of bark. He's staring up at the sky.

Nellie hovers in the doorway from her sunroom, watching as the flourescent lights from inside glint off his features as he looks to the sky. She must've been watching long enough for him to feel her stare and turn to meet her eyes. In five good strides he's in front of her, head bent down so he can stare clearly into her brown orbs.

"Nellie, _please_ tell me why you're mad at me." He begs, not letting her break eye contact by cupping her chin in his fingers.

"Blake..." She leans away all the while turning to go back inside. "It's nothing." She tugs on the knob, but the door is shut, locked. "Mom, Nick! Let me in!"

Immediately, she gets a response so loud Blake hears it clearly. "This is for interrupting my videogame!" She tries again, but to no avail. She mutters a curse.

She turns to find Blake staring at her. "Nellie, _please."_ He stresses both words, "I am not afraid to beg and find out what I did that jacked this -our relationship- up!"

A minute of silence passes by before Nellie answers, "She told me."

"She? She _who_?!"

"Maria told me about your little scam. That my feelings are all a joke to you." A wave of emotion shoots through her voice. Blake glares at the sky. _That bitch._

"That- do you hear how stupid that little lie sounds? What does that even mean? I'm _scamming _you into being one of my best friends, I want to get to know you, and how is that interpreted as a _scam!?_" He rants, beginning to pace. Nellie would've laughed if she wasn't so confused. It takes a few minutes of silence for her to piece the puzzle together. It still had some jagged edges, but she saw the picture.

"Maria thinks we're getting too close." Nellie finally declares. Blake swings around to look at her.

"I think we are- like I dunno- Like... I mean, I- Ugh. Nellie, I think I'm in love with you." e finally spits, before continuing, "I mean, did you hear the song? Like, I think I'm really-"

Her lips are pressed against his somehow. He immediately responds, wrapping his arms around her waist, her arms secure around his neck. She leans back just a bit to say, "I think I love you too." Before he catches her mouth again and they just stand there, making out on her back lawn like two crazy teens in love. And that's what they were.

"I broke up with Maria," he declares, pulling away for a second time, staring into her surprised brown orbs, "As I practiced this, in my Spanish teacher's _kitchen_, I knew that I really loved you. And I broke up with her, via text."

Nellie giggles, a sweet mousey sound, before reaching up and pulling him down to meet her eager, awaiting lips. He smiled, tasting the sugary taste of brownies and a faint texture of minty toothpaste. It had to be the most beautiful combination he'd ever tasted. He kissed her back hungrily.

Blake didn't care what happened tomorrow, or the next day. It all mattered that he had Nellie in his arms. As long as he had her, he would tolerate the comments, the slushies.

And he knew she would do the same.

.

.

Mr. Schuester still stands on his sun porch, watching the scene unfold to the credits, with a happy ending. His smile is a mile wide. It was like a Finn-Rachel moment all over again. And he knew that this would be a great year, having Blake and Nellie able to overtake the bullies, the notions. They would be the it-couple. The couple to make everything work in the end.

_Thoughts?  
I know it went fast, but I really enjoyed writing it. I might write more... unsure. I edited it best I could on March 24, 2013. Gimme some feedback please.;D_


End file.
